Hechizado en tu amor
by Asaku Eiri
Summary: Es un songfic romantico sobre lso sentmientos de Shuichi y Yuki, no tiene nada mas de especial


**EIRI**

No se que hora puede ser, me encuentro tan tranquilo que me parece imposible que sea yo, recostado en la cama con placidez...no puedo negar que algo de esto tiene que ver con tu presencia...maldito ruidoso, persistente y adorable Shuichi...que extraño tan solo el hecho de pronunciar tu nombre...

_No es la primera vez_

_que me encuentro tan cerca_

_de conocer la locura _

Al principio ni siquiera pensé que todo esto pudiera sucederme, no a mi, no podía querer a nadie, encerrado en un horrible pasado enmarañado de dolor. y ahora por fin se, se que estoy completamente loco, al borde de una locura y ahora conozco también su nombre, esta locura es amor, puro y verdadero. Poco a poco has llegado hasta lo mas fondo de mi corazón, estas arraigado tan dentro y de una forma tan pura que tu huella no se puede borrar, no se borrara nunca.

_No poder controlar_

_ni siquiera tus brazos_

_que sientes que están _

_completamente agotados_

_y no entiendes porque_

Siento la calidez de tus delicados brazos apretados a mi cintura, estas agotado, tienes una preciosa sonrisa en el rostro, eres feliz...¿realmente lo eres? ¿he sido capaz de hacerlo? No me perdonaría que no lo fueras, quiero que te agotes en mis brazos y que recuperes fuerzas acostado a mi lado para que pueda verte dormir con placidez, ¿porque? simplemente porque te amo.

_Antes o después debería intentarlo_

_someterme a tu hechizo, olvidando mentir_

_en otro nivel, no querer recordar_

_ni siquiera el pasado_

_que sientes que esta completamente agotado_

_y no entiendes porque. _

Aun así cada noche me despierto agitado bañado en un frío sudor, son pesadillas que puede que jamás logre olvidar, aunque quiera hacerlo, quiero borrar toda la huella de mi pasado, que me agota, me desquicia, me vuelve una persona totalmente distinta. Tan solo logro rehacerme en tu presencia a la que al principio me resistía porque no quería caer en tus redes, en el embrujo de tu inocencia, de tu felicidad innata, solo misterio me envolvía ante ti...todo mentiras camufladas para ocultar un terrible dolor pasado pero tu, tu conseguiste que me abriera a ti, que cambiara y recuperara una triste sonrisa perdida hacia ya tiempo y cuando quise darme cuenta también te había dañado a ti, nos dañábamos los dos pero este cruel tormento primero mereció la pena, he caído bajo tu hechizo sin remedio.

_Vamonos de esta habitación_

_al espacio exterior_

_se nublan los ojos _

_todo de un mismo color_

_mientras todo da igual,_

_mientras todo la igual..._

Me giro para poder mirarte fijamente y no puedo evitar que unas finas lagrimas se derramen por mi rostro, tiñendo todo de un color borroso pero aun así que inspira calma, ahora lo se, si puedo estar así no importa lo que nadie diga, los obstáculos que haya que superar, porque todo me da igual, esta habitación es un mundo, un mundo para los dos, se que todo me dará igual si puedo contar con tu amor.

**SHUICHI**

Me siento tan bien, no puedo crear estar tan arropado, abrazado a la cintura de Yuki es como si rozara el cielo, por fin me ama y me deja demostrárselo, estar cerca de el y sus quejas y protestas como siempre me saben a gloria aunque se han vuelto menos constantes y mas delicadas. Se que le importo y con solo eso soy feliz.

_Ganar o perder, se que nunca me importa_

_lo que embruja es el riesgo_

_y no donde ir_

_y subes otro nivel, y no puedes llegar_

_ni siquiera a tocarlo_

_y sientes que estas completamente agotado_

_y no entiendes porque. _

Siempre he sido una persona constante, luchadora de sus sueños, me gustan los retos pero esto ni siquiera lo fue, fue como un embrujo que poco a poco me absorbía, necesitaba saber mas de él, de como era, que le interesaba y no podría ni siquiera entender, no importa donde fuera siempre, una y otra vez nuestros caminos se cruzaban y entonces lo vi, era amor, un amor verdadero que nunca antes había sentido ni conocido y cuando quise darme cuenta lo perseguía ya incansablemente y no me importaba cual fuera su actitud, no quería perderle, le amaba fuera como fuera pero por más que me esforzaba no conseguía ni siquiera rozarle, esta flotando en una esfera diferente a la mía, me ocultaba su ser y de este modo le sentía volar a kilómetros de distancia sobre mi y no podía ni llegar a tocarle. Pero no me rendí y una vez mas me agote y luche con todas mis fuerzas, para ser feliz, para construir un nuevo mundo, un mundo en que Yuki, MI Yuki superara su dolor y pudiéramos ser felices ambos.

_Vamonos de esta habitación al espacio exterior_

_se nublan los ojos todo de un mismo color_

_Y mientras..._

Siento algo húmedo resbalar por mis brazos, ¿que pueda ser? Abro lentamente mis ojos para que lo primero que vea nada mas hacerlo sea su cara..pero ¿esta..llorando? aunque me siento culpable mi primer pensamiento es que es hermoso..pero no quiero verle así...

_Vamonos de esta habitación_

_al espacio exterior_

_se nublan los ojos_

_todo de un mismo color_

_mientras todo da igual_

Me incorporo lentamente y se da cuenta de que le he visto llorar, pero no lo permitiré ocultarlo no quiero que me oculte sus sentimientos sean cuales sean, quiero que su mirada no se nuble jamás y que solo pueda ver con unos brillantes y hermosos ojos, llenos de color... quiero que sonría, que llore, que se exprese no me importa porque quiero compartir todas las cosas de esta vida con él, porque le amo y todo lo demás da igual.

Shuichi: Yuki...porque tu...

Yuki: Shhhh...solo estaba pensando que parecías tan...feliz que...

Shuichi: Soy feliz. Sabes que solo a tu lado puedo serlo.

Yuki: (derramando mas lagrimas)

Shuichi: ahhh eh YUKI! no llores, yo solo quería! eee

Yuki: Calla bobo! si lloro es...es de felicidad!

Shuichi: Yuki...

Yuki: Solo pensaba que me gustaría estar siempre así y que no se de que manera has conseguido que no pueda imaginarme una vida sin ti.

Shuichi: (emocionado) Yu..YUKIIIIIII! (Tirándose sobre él abrazándolo)

Yuki: ¡BAKA!!! (Sonriendo aunque shuichi no pueda verlo)

Yuki: (susurrando) Te quiero...

Shuichi: (con orejitas de perrito) dijiste algo?

Yuki:(poniéndose rojo) NADA!

Shuichi: (je! te he oído!)

_Y ahora vamonos de esta habitación_

_al espacio exterior_

_se nublan los ojos _

_todo de un mismo color_

_y, mientras vamonos de esta habitación_

_al espacio exterior_

_se nublan los ojos_

_todo de un mismo color_

_mientras todo la igual_

**AMBOS**

Siento tu respiración paciente en mi cuello, un murmullo irresistible que me aleja de toda realidad como si solo existiera este momento, una realidad aparte, todo visto desde los ojos del amor, un color especial que no se puede doblegar y que desplega una incesante pasión porque lo que importa solo es este amor tan grande que hace latir con fuerza mi corazón.

_Nuevo, ocho, siete, seis, cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno..._

Ambos se miran fijamente antes de arder en la pasión de su amor con un prolongado beso que no necesita mas palabras, es algo mágico, un vinculo que solo son capaces de comprender aquellos que están enamorados y no dudaran jamás en entregarlo todo, porque sus corazones son uno solo y su felicidad es la del otro, es un mágico **HECHIZO** llamado **AMOR**.


End file.
